


Let Me Love Me

by SansryaFangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrycest, F/F, Female Barry Allen, Gay Barry Allen, Lesbian Sex, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Bella Allen gets a mysterious visitor from the future. What have you done now, Bella?





	1. Chapter 1

Fastest Woman Alive. She wasn't fast enough to save her mother then, but she was fast enough to save others now. The lightning chose her for a reason, right? 

Bella Allen was just minding her own business in her room when there was a sudden flash of light. The red blur solidified and gradually, her own face appeared to her.

“AAHH” she squealed. _M-me? But…this has to be a copycat meta or…judging by the speed use, a clone?_ “FAKE! Or you’re a copycat meta!”

“No I’m not!”

“If you’re here to hurt me…” Bella readied herself, speeding away from her a few inches.

The other Bella shook her head, “Nope. That’d be so not cool!"

“Ok....you're denying being a shapeshifter. You have the same abilities as I do......who are you, really?"

Suddenly the other Bella looked confused, “What day is this? What ...year?" Bella was baffled that the other woman didn't know the date. 

“Did you hit your head? It’s December, 2014! Oh God, you’re…from the future? Aren’t you! Future me?”

The other Bella nodded enthusiastically. Past Bella struggled to wrap her mind about another her in the timestream running around. The powers it seemed she would one day possess.

“When are you…?”

 “Can’t tell ya, Bells.” Bella took a closer look and she agreed that this Bella looked older, wearier. And she had used her nickname Iris West used, her longtime crush.

“What happened with the Man in the Yellow Suit?” Past Bella asked.

“Oh…” Future Bella darkened, “We stop him. Worse will come. That’s why I came back here. I’m going to look for a way to defeat what’s coming.”

“You need to go home, future me!” squealed Past Bella. “Dr Wells will not be happy!”

“That is why you do not tell anyone I’m here. Don’t tell the team. I may be kind of…stuck here. I need time to recover enough speed to break the time barrier.”

“How much time?”

“I don’t know but I’ll shack up in your room for a while. I’m fast enough to avoid everybody but you.”

“Wow…we get really fast, don’t we?”

“Oh God, past me! You haven’t met Linda or Patty!”

“Who are they…?”

“Exactly. You also haven’t fought Zoom.”

“Who-But-…Bella, the timeline-“

“Will be fine, Past me, as long as nobody else sees me, alright?”

“Still…Dr Wells will be so mad there’s another me here.”

“Well, Bella, I agree you should stay here and lie low, ok? I can’t protect you if you’re out there talking to Iris and the team. And Joe might see you.”

“Joe might see what?” said a voice behind them.

The Bellas turned, shocked to see Joe standing right there.

“Alright, Annabella Nora Allen! Who is that? A shapeshifter? Explain right now, young lady!”

“Not that young, Joe..” grumbled Past Bella.

Future Bella rolled her eyes.

“Ok…I’m from 2019. I was in the middle of a battle against the Reverse Flash – long story – and he hit me so hard I kind of…lost control. I fell through a breach in space-time, and now…I’m here. And I’m not fast enough to open another breach. If you tell Dr Wells…”

“Don’t worry, Bells, I won’t. I barely trust that man as it is.”

“Joe stop it!” squeaked Past Bella.

“No he’s right.” Said Future Bella. “We can’t tell anyone who’s not in this room.”

 “Alright, honey. Do you have the speed to get home?”

“The battle was exhausting, Joe. I can’t go home yet.”

“OK honey. But you probably shouldn’t stay too long.”

“I know…and I can’t reveal too much about my future.”

Future Bella nodded. Joe gave her a hug. Then he left and closed the door.

 

Over the next few days, Bella stayed hidden and only spoke to her past self.

“We learn how to throw lightning? Woah! But…do I learn because of someone else or because you told me here and now? Ugh time travel….”

“Time doesn’t work that way. What changes we make now, we are forming a new timeline. It's not a loop. There is a timeline in which I never came here.”

“Oh. But I’m really glad you did. You’re really….”

Then Future Bella had a curious look in her eye and reached up to stop a tear reaching Nora’s lips, and brushed it off.  _Did I just.... touch my own lips with my finger? OK now I really need to send me home._   _This just got weird._

“Hm…”

Then she stroked her cheek, caressing it _. Totally weird, me!_

“You have no idea of the horrors that await us in the future.”

“We’ll face it together.”

Bella then smiled.

 

Over the next few days, the Bellas continued to have awkward moments.  They decided to shower together.

Bella stripped off only to see Future Bella blushing and trying not to look.  Well we do have the same body.

“You’re literally me, Bella! Nothing you haven’t seen before!”

“I know but….”

“Now come on, you smell. I’ll wash you.”

Bella scoffed indignantly but obeyed her past self. But it was true. As both stood stark naked, their dark soft skin laid bare, they realized they did have the exact same breasts and pussy. However there was slightly more pubic hair on Future Bella’s pussy. Bella blushed and tried not to look. They got into the shower, and grabbed the soap.

“This is so great, Bella! Great idea! I mean…we’re the same person so it’s not even weird!”

 Speak for yourself, thought Past Bella as she blushed, not onhly due to the heat of the water falling upon her nude body _. I am really hot_ , she thought, gazing at her future self’s body. _Did I really just think that? She needs to go home!_

 

There was a knock at the door, as Bella was getting dressed. Future Bella was staring at her, smirking.

“Bella?” Came Iris’s voice. _Oh gosh, her voice. So soft and smooth._

“Coming!” She turned to Future Bella.

“Hide! Right now!” She hissed.

 She sped over to the door, and opened it.

“Hiii, Iris! What’s cookin? Nothing weird going on here!”

Iris narrowed her eyes, suspicious, “If you say so, Bells. Listen, I have a really good story brewing about the Flash!”

Future Bella frowned, but then remembered Iris did not know about her yet.

“Sounds great! I’ll help!”

The flirtation grew over time. Bella took every opportunity to be nude around herself, in their room. She kept staring at her own lips, and own breasts, wondering, biting her lip. _I’m so weird! Do I really want to kiss_ myself _?_

That night, Bella felt a body slip into her bed next to her.

“This is weird, Bella. I thought we agreed separate beds.”

“Oh stop being a prude. I’m you, silly.” Said Future Bella

“Humph.” Past Bella grumbled.

Future Bella happily draped an arm over her, and cuddled her close, “You know I’ll protect you, right?”

“Mhm”, sighed Bella, smiling.

As they began to fall asleep, Past Bella felt a hand on her bum. _What the…?_

 

The next morning, her future self insisted they always shower together.

“Don’t be weird! Nothing you haven’t seen before.” _That’s not untrue_ …

She let her future self wet her body with soap suds. She sighed with pleasure when the other woman washed her nipples and pussy. A dark pit of desire filled her up. _No, that’s so weird! She’s me!_ Yet despite this, she couldn’t help but want to kiss Nora’s soft, inviting lips.

 

They got out of the shower, still nude, when Future Bella said, “Come here, I’ll do your hair and lip gloss.”

She let out an involuntary moan when Future Bella ran a finger along her lips before doing her lip gloss. She smacked them, then tasted the lip gloss. Strawberries.

Suddenly Future Bella started tickling her.

“HAHAHA Stop! Bellaaa!”

“You little brat!”

They tumbled and giggled across the room until Future Bella was on top, her muscles much stronger, her body more toned.  
“Let me up,” Past Bella pouted. “Not funny.”

“God, you’re wound so tight! Wanna know what girls do to relax?”

“No…” _This is getting too weird. Why would she suggest that to me?_

“Yes you doooo!” she sang.

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t more Dunkin Donuts, I’m gonna slap you.”

“I’ll slap right back, if you’re into that. I’ll help, I promise!”

Then, at last, Future Bella leaned in and softly kissed herself. It was far less weird than either had imagined. Just like kissing any other girl. But they knew exactly what to do and how to make each other feel good while kissing.

“S-top…! Stop! That’s weird! You actually want to kiss your own past self!?”

“Don’t think of it like that! It’s just masturbation, right?”

“No it’s…self-cest! I don’t even know! It’s just all kinds of fucked up!”

“Only if you let it. Let me masturbate you. Let me love you. We deserve it, after everything we’ve been through.”

Past Bella whined. I better not regret this. She then let Future Bella kiss her again, who grinned and tasted her lips happily. She leaned into the kiss, and felt Future Bella’s tongue pressing against her entrance. She reluctantly let her in, conceding it did indeed feel amazing.

“These past few weeks…they’ve been great, Bells, seriously, but…it’s also so weird and-“

Future Bella cut her off with another soft kiss.

“Mmfmm…” _This is so insane! I'm seducing myself! Please fuck me, future me!_

The more experienced and older girl took the lead, undressing Bella and kissing her neck.

“Aahhh, fuck! Oh no I shouldn’t-“

“Sshh…you can say fuck. You can say anything you like to me. I promise, Bells. Let me love you, baby.”


	2. Fun with Time

"No.." moaned Past Bella. "This is too weird."

"Stop being a baby!"

_This is so insane! I'm seducing myself!_

She sighed, defeated. What harm could it do if nobody knew? 

Future Bella smiled seductively and started softly kissing her own lips. Past Bella had to admit it did feel incredibly good. They had the same everything. Same lips, same breasts, same soft skin. As she watched her future self slowly undress herself, she delighted in the sight. It was like seeing a mirror but at the same time, seeing an entire other person. But was it? This whole thing was really messing up her brain. _What even is this? Masturbation? No, there's two bodies. Self cest? I guess that will have to do._

They slowly and meticilously felt each other out, discovering what felt good, what didn't. being the same person actually made it easier. Future Bella would never hurt her, never leave her, never tell her she found somebody better and was leaving. They had the same memories, the same feeling. Future Bella grunted in slight pain as the new memories of the new timeline filled her mind. 

Future Bella leaned down and happily licked and sucked at her own breasts and nipples, making the other girl beneath her moan and writhe in pleasure. Past Bella mewled softly at the touch. Their bodies merged together, slow and loving as they explored each other. It was becoming less and less weird that this was another version of herself kissing and licking her. If anything it only made sense. Masturbation in the sense unique to time travellers. _Gosh, Dr Wells would be so angry with me._

Making love with her future self was like two snakes twisting and binding. They were curled up in bed, naked and sweating, each taking turns kissing and licking in and around one another's bodies. 

Future Bella thrust her tongue inside her past self's pussy, who arched her back in explosive pleasure. 

"Ohh...FUUCK, BELLS! RIGHT THERE!"

"Do you like that, baby?"

"Oh don't fuckin stop!" Past Bella screamed. 

"Mm I taste good. I always lick my own fingers after I masturbate to Iris." Past Kara giggled. 

"Imagine a threesome with her..." she moaned. 

At that, Future Bella thrust her fingers inside and began rougly fucking herself. 

"Mm take it, Bella!"

"Yes, Bella! Harder!"

Her pussy stretched to accomodate her fingers as she was firmly fucked against the bed. Her pussy was gushing.

"Just spread your legs for a second, babe. I want to try something." Future Bella then fully undressed, and lowered her pussy onto Past Bella's pussy.

"Ohhh!" She moaned. Then she rocked her hips back, then forward again, connecting their pussies and rubbing them together slowly. She sensually and pleasurably rocked back and forth as she rubbed herself's pussy with her own pussy, loving the new sounds and new feelings they were making. 

"Fuck me!"

"I'm fucking you!"

Past Bella reached up and played with her future self's breasts, and kissed her on the lips again. As they lovingly made out, Future Bella coudl sense she was about to cum all over Bella's pussy. 

"Bells, I'm gonna fucking cum all over your pussy."

"I'm close as well!"

"AAhhh! AHH! AH! AH!" They screamed rhymically together. Finally an explosion happened, and girl-cum sprayed out of both their pussies, all over their tummies and chests. 

"Do you want my ass?"

"You know I would love to have your ass." Future Bella giggled, then thrust a finger up her own tight asshole. Past Bella gasped in pain slightly at this intrusion but gradually got used to it, letting Future Bella's fingers make love to her asshole. 

"Take my fingers, baby."

"Mmm yes, I'm your anal slut! Only for you!" She coudl hardly believe the things she was saying but she was hardly a virgin. In college she had done worse than anal, to be sure. 

Getting fucked up her ass was incredible, even more that it was her own future self doing the fucking. She knew she was going to cum again very soon. 

Both women lost track of how many times they squirted girl-cum during the night.

 

Past Bella slowly opened her eyes, after a long night of sex dreams with Future Bella loyally by her side, even a dream where she married herself.  _Have...I fallen in love with her? Is that even possible? Wow I'm such a narcissist._

"Hey...." Future Bella lovingly smiled. 

"Hey." Past Bella sleepily replied. To fully wake her up, Future Bella kissed her past self's clit. 

"Bells!" she squealed indignantly.

"Had to!" 

"Gr...." she leapt onto her and tickled her playfully.

"Will you go back to your timeline?" Past Bella bit her lip worringly. 

"Do you want me to? I mean technically I'm not supposed to be here."

"I've....I've fallen for you, I think."

"What? But I'm you!"

"I know!" Past Bella cried, emotional. "But...last night...and these past few days with you have been the greatest of my life. I barely remember my old life and old loves. I only want you. I only want myself."

"I know, baby. But I have to go back home. The longer I stay here the worse it will get for everybody. Dr Wells will kill me if I stay, literally. Then you. Then me again."

Past Bella giggled sadly but had to admit to herself she was right. She couldn't fall in love with herself but did anyway.  She let tears fall from her cheeks. Future Bella smiled sadly, and wiped the tears away.

"I love you too, Bella. Never forget that and never forget me. I promise I will come back. I just can't stay for too long. As memories of this timeline realign with mine, I'll be able to keep an eye on you, I promise! There are enemies coming, enemies that you won't always be able to stop on your own."

"I know....but promise you will run back and see me when you can."

"Like I said...nobody needs to know.' She gave her past self one last sensual, sexy kiss and then sped away into the darkness.

Back to her timeline...God....It was true what she said. Nobody knew me better than me. Nobody can love me more than me.

Then...a lightbulb entered her mind. if she was capable of running back once to meet herself, could she run back several times? Gather up several Bellas? An army? Questions to ask Wells. 

She was about to ask about it when she heard a knock at the door. Bella used her speed to see who it was by running around the bulding, and saw her crush, Iris. Former crush? She had kind of a thing going with herself.  Questions for later. 

"Hey Iris! ....Did I have a good night? I did actually..."


End file.
